fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Vacation goes Awry
"Don't worry miss Nakadan, I will find your boy. I promise." said Inari who was talking to the crying mother who had called for assistance regarding her lost boy. Sobbing and unable to hold back her tears Miss Nakadan replied" I'm sorry dear, I know you will. It's just I have never been apart from him and I cant help but cry. Please please Lady Inari find my boy!" Inari reassuring the crying mother formed a summon circle and out of it appeared a white fox. Inari quickly asked "Please Kyna can you pick up the scent of the lost boy from this sweater." Kyna answering " I will do my best Lady Inari." Kyna began to sniff the sweater then began to tilt her head upward and started to take in different scents polluting the train station. In Kyna's mind she began to visualize the events that had been occurring throughout the day. Kyna responding a little worried " I'm sorry Lady Inari there has been an unusual amount of trafficking today. It might take me sometime to pick up his scent." Inari kneeling down and reassuring Kyna she could pull it of then begins to talk to the sobbing mother. "do you remember anything unusual about today?" Still trying to hold back her tears she begins talking with little breaks in her voice" We were on our way to the ski lodge in Mt Hakobe when we made a scheduled stop here. When we got out the Huge tourist group came stampeding out. thats when I lost sight of my boy. I searched and searched bu- She was quickly interrupted by Kyna who said " My lady I have picked up the boys scent." Kyna still visualizing what had occurred began to explain " After they go of the train it seems he was dragged off with a large group, but the boy quickly broke free and came back missing his mother by mere seconds as she rushed to look for him. it seems he got back on the train." Inari then thought "''well maybe since he knew he was going to the ski lodge he thought the best place to wait for her was inside the train." ''Inari asked the mother " did you get a chance to look inside the train?" She quickly replied "no, it had departed when I came back. do you think he went back in?" Inari answering "yes it's a big possibility. He probably waited for you inside knowing your destination is Mt. Hakobe." Miss Nakadan began to break down again saying" no! that can't be. I just recently heard the tourist hiking the mountain are being attacked by vicious monsters. Please! you gotta help me get my son back!" "I will do everything in my power to bring you your son back safe and sound " said Inari,but was quickly interrupted by Kyna. "We are in luck my lady. while scanning for the scent I happen to have picked up Three very familiar and distinguished smells." Inari quickly understood what Kyna meant as she took out from her pocket a ski lodge voucher she herself had received earlier that day. {A few Hours earlier} "Come on guys this is perfect. we can take this job and take a vacation at the same time. Do to the recent attacks it seems the ski lodge isn't all that crowded. Explained Zero who was talking to Scorpius,Nova and Ahneybeth. "If we leave now we can get the whole mountain to ourselves." ''Is this your way for making amends for what you did to me hot head." said Scorpius. Referring to the time Zero left Scorpius to deal with an angry Nova. Nova with a menacing smile says "You know i'm still gonna get you right?" Zero laughs nervously but then happens to spot Lady Inari walking by. 'Wait! Lady Inari I have something for you!" Shouts Zero then runs towards Lady Inari. "Oh Zero, good morning. What can I do for you?" she replied smiling "Good Morning Inari. I just wanted to give you this" answered Zero who then gave Inari a voucher for three day stay at the Ski lodge located at Mt. Hakobe "I know you are busy with Guild work and Council work, but I thought you might like a little time for yourself after the S-Trials and everything else that has been going on. We would really love it if you could join us."Why, thank you Zero that is very kind of you, while I do have some work to get done, I don't see why not." Inari replies happily taking the voucher. After parting ways with Inari, Zero heads back to the three waiting and after a bit more planning they decide to start the preparations for their trip to the ski lodge. Each heading their own way to get ready for the trip making sure they pack warm clothing and any other necessities they might use. Their plan was to meet at the train station at the determined hour. Upon arriving at the train station the group was met with quite an unpleasant surprise. The station was completely packed. More so then usual. Zero's plan to get the mountain to themselves had seem to fallen through. "What the hell old man, I thought you said they cancelled most tourist groups." said Scorpius a tad annoyed. Zero shaken up from his shock by Scorpius' remark begins to head to the large group and begins to investigate what was going on. Having found out that this group had not received the news of the attacks and where unaware of the troubles that awaited them. Zero tried and tried to warn as much people as he could, but most ignored and didn't believe a word he said. After quite a bit of time Zero heads back to the group and explains his findings. "So they are unaware of anything going on at Mt. Hakobe and for some reason most wont believe me." Explained Zero "I'll make them believe replied" Nova angrily. "Nova we don't want to cause a panic." said Scorpius who seemed to have calmed down to the situation at hand. "I think i'll try to talk to them myself and see if I can get them to change their minds.I think I will start with the group over there." Scorpius pointing to a group full of beautiful woman. Before he walked off Zero stopped him and then Nova and Zero said at the same time. "You don't stand a chance man." "We could stop the train and keep it from leaving." said Nova I think we should just ride it out take the train. we cant let those monster run freely and stopping the train would take sometime. Plus I can't picture Lady Inari being to happy about that. All we have to do is keep everyone from heading to the Ski lodge while we take care of the monster problem." explained Zero After quite sometime they decided what their course of action would be and decided to ride the train that was now departing. Having to push their way through the crowd all four had made it inside. It wasn't long after their departure that they got a call from Lady Inari through the Lacrima around their necks. "Nova can you hear me?" asked Inari talking through her lacrima "Yes Lady Inari." I can hear you loud and clear. answered Nova "What is your current location?" asked Inari sounding a little rushed. Nova puzzled quite a bit, answered they were now riding the train headed for Magnolia so they could go to Mt. Hakobe. giving a sigh of relief Inari says "Listen, somethings have happened and now their seems that a missing boy has actually boarded the same train. I need you guys to locate the boy and bring him back safely." After giving a quick description of what the boy looked liked the Three answered in Unison "Yes Lady Inari" All four split up and searched for the boy going of the description Lady Inari had given them. It didn't take long for Nova and Ahneybeth to find the boy who was running around towards the back of the train. Immediately deciding on the next course of action they vote Zero to take the Boy back. Zero instantly replied in a rage "Why me?" Nova and Scorpius grinning a bit replied at the same time "you owe us." Zero just stared at them for a bit then grabbed the boy and opened one of the side doors. Looking back before jumping out he says " It's not fair" then jumped out and created his fire horse underneath. Him landing safely on his fire horse. Zero rushed to get the lost boy back to his mother. The train took sometime to arrive, but finally arriving at Magnolia the three head to the tourist shop responsible for making the Mt. Hakobe tours grabbing a map and quickly rushing to the mountain, but not before changing into proper attire suited for the cold unforgiving weather the mountain was said to have. The three arrived via flying and the vehicle loaned from the tourist shop. They arrived quickly enough and headed to the Ski Lodge rushing to get the information they need. The personal at the ski lodge pointed them to a particular area where the attacks where specially frequent. They explained they have tried to stop the tours and even closing their doors, but it seems the news has not reached the people from afar that were already on their way.Taking the directions they were given they head to a hiking spot where tourist get to oversee the beautiful sight of the mountain covered with a beautiful sparkling blanket of snow. Sure enough not along after they arrive they are met with aggression. It started out as just four Vulcans but immediately turned into 20. In no time Ahneybeth took the first step as she used her assist magic to give Nova and Scorpius a boost in speed and power. Ahneybeth starts by beginning her chant then putting her hand in front and her pointer and middle finger extended while the rest are curled she begins to draw and arc in the sky followed by a line through the center and then pushes it towards Scorpius and Nova. They both simultaneously say "thank you Ahneybeth" and begin their charge. Nova deciding to only use two daggers charges at the Vulcans located right in front of her. With her already incredible speed the boost helped to make her almost disappear leaving only footprints behind. She quickly took out four in a flash knocking them out by striking their heads and chest. While Scorpius had already fired multiple water cannons targeting the ones now surrounding Nova. Knowing Scorpius had her back she was already charging at her next targets taking them down with ease. Scorpius running around was blasting the Vulcans with his water cannon. although they tried to evade it proved to be useless as Scorpius could change the direction of his attacks. All Vulcans were done it at incredible speeds. They had no chance against the trio. Nova a little disappointed just remarked "Is that it? we came all this way for that?" "It's supposed to be a vacation remember." said Scorpius. When suddenly a Vulcan who was using the snow as cover jump from beneath targeting Nova with his Takeover. Nova who was not surprised at all just claims "You are a hundred years to young to try a Takeover on me" Readying to attack but stops as she sees Ahneybeth behind the Vulcan. Ahneybeth smiling smacks the Vulcan in the head knocking him the ground. Ahneybeth then shouts "Yaaaaay, vacation time." {Onibus Train station} It didn't take long for Zero to arrive where the crying mother was. succesfully delivering the boy to his mother. Inari who was waiting with the mother greets Zero and thanks him for a job well done. After saying their goodbyes Inari and Zero start walking back to the guild.Zero walking with his head down looking a tad sad. "Whats Wrong Zero? asked Inari Zero stops, looks up and only says "Hot springs Inari. Hot springs. Natural relaxing Hot Springs" Inari laughing a bit says "Come on, it''s nothing a cold drink can't fix. Lets go!" She smiles at Zero Zero sighs a bit and says "ooookaay."